


Forsaken

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Harry shouldn't feel guilty about leaving Sirius, but there's something telling he should.





	Forsaken

It was cold. It was a whole new sensation that of sitting on the Hogwarts Express with the rails almost frozen.

The train was immersed in the purest white of the snow, and Harry couldn’t help but stare at the landscape out the window.

Leaving Grimmauld Place had been harder than he thought. He felt like he was abandoning Sirius, alone in that immensely empty house, and it felt so wrong, even if he couldn’t understand why.

His godfather needed a family, exactly like him.

And Sirius’ only family, was currently immersed in snow.

He was leaving.


End file.
